


Trespasser

by Uturuncu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accents, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodthirst, Combat, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Explosions, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Sort of Selfcest?, Swearing, Uniforms, Unusual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uturuncu/pseuds/Uturuncu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is sent on a mission alone, and gets the surprise of a lifetime at what he finds there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespasser

"Reno," acknowledged a calm, deep voice as a certain yawning figure walked through the door into his newly rebuilt office. Dark brown, almost black, eyes regarded the tired looking redhead, who managed to be even more disheveled than usual, clothing rumpled atop not being put on right. Usually he might have said something about it, but today, the man behind the desk felt it was quite justified.

"Mn.. Yo, boss? S'my vacation, why'm I at work? Wanna explain that to me?" With the question, the slender figure stretched out far enough for a series of pops to run down his back, and then reached down quite tactlessly to scratch an itch through the crotch of his pants, his metal weapon bouncing off his thigh as he did. After he finished with that yawn, vibrant blue-green eyes refocused on the black haired, Wutaian man before him.

"I'm well aware that you're supposed to be on vacation, Reno, but the rest of the TURKs are away on missions, except for yourself and Rude. Unfortunately, as you know because you're on vacation for it, Rude is laid out in the hospital, and also is incapable of performing this task. I'd go myself, but you're somewhat better qualified for the situation, though I won't stop you from declining it. The president asked directly that I give you the chance to handle it. Will you stay long enough for me to explain, or would you rather return to bed?" Tseng knew perfectly well that with all the work being done with rebuilding parts of Midgar and cleaning out various monsters, everyone had been quite overworked, and the chance at a vacation was rare. Despite how much of a breath of fresh air it was for both Reno and his partner, Rude's hospitalization had been sudden and utterly unexpected.

"Yeah... Who would'a thought th'big guy would get laid out by his fuckin' appendix... Never saw that shit comin'," it was virtually sighed out near the end, and he pulled a face, reaching to touch his pocket where he kept his cigarettes, but resisting the urge to light one up because of how much of his boss disliked him smoking in his office. Another sigh, this one more irritated, fell from his lips then, and he looked back to the other man. "Right... Fine, tell me what it is, an' I'll decide if I wanna go do it." Even though he had the chance to turn down the mission, now that he was here, it was rather unlikely that he was going to.

Tseng resisted the small smile that tried to touch his lips at the reaction; he knew perfectly well that the fact that Reno had turned up meant he was going to go on the mission, but also knew that if he already appeared to know that, he may decline it out of spite. The redhead hated it when his enjoyment of his work was taken advantage of, especially when people assumed that he would just do extra, optional things for the fun of it, and the Wutaian was careful to step quietly around that hatred. "We've noticed a man poking around Deepground and the ruins of the ShinRa building, recently. At least, we assume it's a man, the figure is quite feminine, but utterly lacking in breasts. Either way, he's clothed entirely in a cloak of black leather, and no one who has spotted him has seen him with the hood of said cloak down; it appears to be some form of uniform, and thus we're worried there may be more that will turn up later if we don't stop this now."

"Hn. Y'want him watched, 'r killed, yo?" Reno had rather quickly gone from irritated at being woken up and tired to properly awake and calculating, fingers gently stroking up and down the textured behemoth hide on the hilt of his EMR. There was a glint in his eyes that said all too plainly that he was sick of only hunting monsters, and he had missed far more intelligent prey. Few knew just how much the often playful seeming TURK involved this part of his job.

One of those few was sitting before him, and knew it perfectly well; it was part of the reason he'd agreed with the president on offering the task to Reno, rather than taking it himself to allow him more rest. "Killed. Whoever he is, we need to send a message to the rest of his group that we won't allow such activities. For now, nipping this in the bud is far more important than finding out what it is. Will you take the job, Reno?"

"Mmm... Yeah, I guess. F'r the good'a ShinRa, eh?" There was a cockeyed grin spread across the redhead's tattooed features, at that, fingers curled eagerly around the hilt of his weapon, now. "When d'ya want me t'go?"

"As soon as possible. But Reno, I know it has been years since you've done an assignment without Rude by your side. I know how cocky you get, and how he sometimes needs to step in to fish you out of the fire. Don't forget that he's not here to do that, today. You're on your own, you need to be a bit more careful than you usually would." It may not have been the best course of action to scold Reno on his recklessness in a side along manner, but he knew it needed to be done; all the intelligence they had on the cloaked man had already been given to the other TURK. They had no data on his combat ability, what weapons or Materia he used, or anything, and that made it quite the dangerous mission for Reno. If he knew about Deepground, then there was virtually no chance he was some kind of unarmed civilian, especially considering the outfit. Unless he was just fodder, whatever organization he belonged to wouldn't be foolish enough to send someone either weak or noncombatant into the heart of ShinRa's territory, especially adding that to the monster infestation in that area of Midgar after the Omega incident.

"Tch, yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I'll be careful, alright? Y'll get me back in one piece, yo. Promise." With that awfully cocky grin, he flashed a wave to the leader of the TURKs and departed, certainly in high spirits about this mission. The deactivated EMR was tapped against his leg in some semblance of a beat, as he left, removing a black, sweet smelling clove cigarette from its pack with his other hand and sticking it in his mouth to light in the hallway.

~~~

By the time Reno actually reached the ShinRa building, his mood had virtually hit rock bottom. He was soaked to the bone and on foot as he traveled through destroyed buildings and wreckage, cursing the weather that had blown into Midgar while he was getting everything together to go. The thunderstorm that was flashing and banging overhead had effectively grounded his chopper far further from the building than he'd wanted to walk, as well as denying him a flyover to try and find where the trespasser was now.

Being forced to hunt on foot, wet, was far from what he'd expected, though he was doing a fairly good job of tracking thanks to the corpses of monsters that had been killed by his prey. Inspecting those corpses also gave him a good insight in the relative strength and combat ability of the one he was hunting, and the tidbit of knowledge that he definitely had a high-level Fire Materia on him, linked with an Elemental one on some form of bladed weapon. In fact, after a few more inspections of corpses, he actually recognized the weapon as being a similar kind to the ones wielded by Cissnei.

Materia had become rare after the reactors had been shut down and it was no longer being produced, most of what had already been present hoarded in the collections of Yuffie, the rest of Cloud's friends, and the remains of ShinRa and the TURKs. It was highly unlikely that, even if the group he worked for had managed to gather their own store of Materia, he would have been given more than two or three Materia. He slipped a hand into his pocket with a smirk, fondling a present he'd been given by his partner as he moved to find a place to settle in that was out of the rain. He found such a place fairly quickly, a nice, half-collapsed building that still had most of its roof, part of its second story floor, and two walls. Climbing into it was fairly simple, and he moved to the corner, which conveniently served as both a rain and wind guard.

A cigarette was drawn out and lit, first, before he pulled out the present to look it over. It was made of large amounts of tape, plastic, and metal, with even a few pieces that looked like glass, as if a dark green sphere had been shattered, though it lacked sharp edging, and had been broken in a way that suggested several layers of slightly varied consistency. The glass was, in fact, nothing of the sort, but pieces of a shattered Fire Materia that his partner had salvaged from the wreckage of the room it had been almost inexplicably broken in. Without its proper shape, the 'magic' that had been contained within the sphere was no longer controllable, but it was still very much present. Rude had found that his bombs could be empowered greatly by mixing traditional explosives with broken black magic Materia, be it the elemental Materias, or perhaps a Time or Bio. Broken Materia was an extremely rare find, and that made the empowered bomb that had been gifted to Reno quite special, especially with how much Rude knew his partner loved the 'flashy', and beautiful explosions given by the bursting pieces of the Materia as it was broken further.

Reno just finished his clove, looking the item over and grinning heavily as he flicked the butt out into the rain, "Thanks, partner. Even if y'can't be with me in person t'day, I'll make sure y'get y'r own hit in on this bastard." The bomb was tucked away again as the redhead stretched, and then lifted his head shortly after a roll of thunder as he realized it had been nothing of the sort; far too short. Both blue green eyes widened as he recognized the roar of a Behemoth, but tainted in a way that suggested the former head of ShinRa's science research department had gotten a hold of it at some point. A series of irritated curses were given from the redhead who took off at a run for the area. Little obstacle gave him pause as he scrambled over them in an almost animal-like manner in places, not bothering to be quiet.

The beast was obviously angry, meaning it was fighting something, and Reno had a distinct feeling that it was his own leather clad prey, and he needed to get there to confirm his target's death. Even though he knew that it would fall to him to destroy the hopefully injured Behemoth afterwards, he didn't delay at all on his way there, and found himself to be in view of the battle from a good distance up, as it took place in a building that had collapsed into its own basement, leaving Reno on the second floor to look down the rather deep hole created.

To his surprise, the monster was actually roaring in pain, trying to fight something much smaller than it in a space where it couldn't maneuver properly. Going by the wall and how destroyed it was, the figure that soon darted out into Reno's view, indeed exactly who he thought it was, had baited the beast into an area where it couldn't fight properly due to its size. Several gashes were open on the engineered monsters sides, leaking blood infused with enough Mako to glow a bright green, both from the walls, and the round, spiked weapons that the cloaked figure was using to lash out at it. The occasional burst of fire came from the combat, but Reno didn't stay to watch.

It was very obvious that the Behemoth was on its last legs, and there was no way the TURK could let such a powerful opponent escape, nor could he manage to fight him in single combat. It was almost certain he was a former SOLDIER of some kind if he was taking on such a creature that effectively, even if he'd forsaken the usual swords used by the team. He remembered the beating he, Rude, and Elena had suffered at the hands of Cloud and two of his friends, and he wasn't about to repeat that alone. As he scrambled down the wreckage, he moved to the only easy, safe method of exiting the building on the ground floor, and rigged up a careful series of trip wires, hiding the bomb behind some debris. He wasn't careful to make sure it was strong enough to cause shrapnel instead of vaporize; there wasn't time, as the Behemoth had just fallen with a gurgling howl of agony, and he was positive the explosion would be plenty.

As soon as the Behemoth stopped thrashing, the redhead simulated tripping with a crash and a loud swear, followed by not being quiet at all as he started his run to get out of range of the bomb. Hopefully the thought of another human being in the wreckage would pique his target's interest, and bring him right up the stairway to where he expected. A heavily reinforced wall that had once been part of the ShinRa building, now detached from the metal skeleton that rose up in the midst of Midgar, became his barricade, and he peered around it with a massive grin to what he saw, before ducking behind the wall and moving along it to find one of the heat resistant windows. Obviously this had been part of the science department to survive so much in tact. He wanted to see this.

The figure ascended the stairway, body ducked, and the way he moved identified him as male; his legs moved wrong for a female's hip structure, even their outward appearance seemed feminine when coupled with his narrow waist. His hood managed to obscure all of his features as it turned side to side, curious, fire dancing over the twinned weapons in his hands. He neither saw nor felt the carefully rigged trip wire as he walked straight through it, not even having a chance to react as it exploded.

Reno's brows raised as the bomb went off, and an almost childlike wonder spread across his features as it did, the blast absolutely beautiful. It started out like a normal explosion, but once the fire materia went up, it shot off in too-bright shades of red, orange, and yellow, the occasional greens and blues of the Mako that originally went into its creations showing, as well, a bizarre mingling of rolling, blooming bursts, fire work like streamers and actual licks of fire itself. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the beauty of the gift he'd been given, and now used in his partner's honor, though he was forced to move away from the glass as it struck it and instantly blackened and melted the surface. His swift reaction to duck and cover saved him from being struck by the shattering glass, though he could feel the heat of the bomb turning the wall red hot behind him, and was quick to move away as the structural integrity gave way, and it collapsed.

A loud crow of utter glee broke from him at that, and he grinned at the wall and the settling dust from the bomb, reminding himself to thank the Hell out of Rude properly when he got back from this mission and the other TURK was out of the hospital. For now, though, arbitrary as it was, he needed proof of his target's demise, and he started down the way towards where the tripwire had gone off, and where he'd start to find remains, though he wouldn't have been surprised at all if most of it had ended up back near the Behemoth's body. Well, if there was anything, of course. Considering what it had done to that reinforced wall at distance, it's unlikely something organic would have remained at such close range.

He was so certain of the destruction of his foe, he'd done exactly what Tseng had warned him against, and the sudden tackle from the side took him completely off guard, as he was slammed against a still-warm semi-vertical steel I-beam with enough force to knock the breath out of him. To his credit, as soon as he turned his head, he was focused and grabbing for the EMR attached to his wrist, not bothering to try and figure out why the leather clad figure from before was pinning him, how he was still alive after that, and just reacting, eyes wide.

There wasn't the chance to get the weapon, however, as one gloved hand grabbed his wrist and wrenched it upward with a strength unexpected from a body so slender, slamming it into the metal. A roar of pain burst from the TURK at the sudden pain, hot air wafting around his hand as the metal seemed to heat up, causing him to struggle and squirm with agony as the gloved hand stayed in place for a time, before finally pulling away. When it did, he tried to jerk his hand down, to no avail, only to look up and find, to his shock, that his wrist had been pressed into now-cooled molten metal, and he was trapped there. Both blue green eyes turned to the figure before him, shocked and confused; the temperature needed to do that should have melted skin and cracked bone, not given him a couple of degrees of burn and a large amount of pain. He could still feel said pain, and that meant his wrist was still in tact.

For a time, silence passed between the two, Reno not having any idea what to say to all of this, to someone who had obviously survived a massive explosion that had taken out a reinforced window and wall, who had just melted his wrist into a steel post, yet left it mostly in tact. It was the man before him that broke the silence with a small laugh, "Tch, lemme guess. Not supposed t'be here? Y've been sent t'take care'a th'trespasser 'r some shit?" The TURK was again rather floored to the voice, which both sounded and structured its words in nearly the same way he did. It was rare that Reno found himself stunned into silence, but this was turning out to be one of those times.

At the silence, the slender man who had pinned the TURK laughed again, bringing one hand up to grasp his chin, then look over his face curiously, head tilting a bit and shifting his hood as he did it. There was quiet, for now, as he looked him over, thumb trailing over Reno's cheek, the leather warm. In fact, the figure before him was so warm and dry, it was as if the rain hadn't even touched him, and the tattooed redhead found himself exceedingly grateful that he'd been trapped under an overhang, even if being trapped by his weapon-wrist was far from what he'd expected, or wanted, for the day. What he also wasn't expecting from this curiosity was for the other figure to suddenly lunge forward and take his lips in a distinctly heated kiss. Granted, he hadn't looked hostile to him, and his weapons had seemingly vanished into thin air, but a kiss this sudden was enough to have him parting his lips to give a sound of shock.

That was all the invitation the leather clad one needed to delve further into the kiss, warm tongue slipping right into Reno's mouth as one hand came up to his cheeks to pinch them near the back part of the jawbone and make sure he couldn't bite down and hurt him. Even with the struggling this caused from Reno, there wasn't much the pinned figure could do; he couldn't get any leverage with his body stretched out the way it was thanks to his arm lifted, and his fighting was utterly futile. Until Reno actually calmed to stop struggling, which took rather a lack of time because the kiss was so good, and not all that threatening, it kept up. When he stopped, the hooded figure pulled back, and the grin was obvious in his voice as he spoke.

"Whoever they are, they sent me a pretty fuckin' sexy executioner," there was that voice so like his own again, and those gloved hands found Reno's sides to slowly stroke up them, warm and deft, obviously knowing quite well what they were doing. "Guessin' y'r fr'm ShinRa? TURKs, if I remember th'information I was lookin' through right." His hand was soon up, stroking fingertips over the still quite shocked figure's collarbone, before bringing them down to start undoing the buttons of his shirt to bare his body.

Part of Reno wanted to resist this, as the completely cloaked figure's features were utterly obscured, and he had no idea who, or even what the man before him was and his sexual intention was so blatantly obvious that he almost wondered if it was being played up in case he was slow. Another part of him was actually enjoying the fact that some of his less broadcasted kinks were coming into play, and hearing what was virtually his own voice speak so seductively before him was a treat of such rarity that it was making him shiver every time the one before him spoke. Such a thing didn't escape the leather clad one's notice, though, and he chuckled.

"Mmm, y'like t'hear me talk?" It was said as he slowly slipped both sets of gloved fingers in beneath both blazer and fully opened shirt, touching over skin that was mostly bare, but slightly blemished in places by the faint scars of someone who fought a great deal. He was almost delighted to find that there was a silver ring through the right nipple, countering the twin that hung through his left earlobe, thumbing it, "Wanna hear me talk more? Mmm, why not tell me y'r name, hm, TURK? 'Cause that's all I'm gonna call ya if y'don'."

"Nnn... S'Reno," was moaned out as he found himself curving a bit to the touch to his nipples. Fuck, whoever this guy was, he was so warm, and it felt good against his damp, rain-chilled skin, especially with the heat of the bomb fading away from the air. Both eyes were mostly closed, but his head turned down with confusion as the hooded figure had paused entirely when he spoke, and he wasn't sure why, at first, until he realized that the other was now, probably, having that confusion as to their voices sounded virtually identical.

To his credit, the leather clad figure got back on track quite swiftly, giving a rich chuckle as he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Mmm, Reno? M'name's Axel," with those words, he pressed in against him and let his tongue tease along the silver metal through the other redhead's ear, "An' y'd better remember it, 'cause I'm gonna wanna hear it again here pretty fuckin' soon," came the rich purr as he slowly ground up against him.

With the shuddered moan from the teasing to the piercing, Axel just chuckled at the silence and reached down, working to undo the other redhead's pants, pleasantly surprised to find a complete lack of underpants beneath the strong, but comfortable, material. Thanks to the lack of returned words, the leather clad figure soon shifted to pull the other into a hefty kiss, giving a soft, pleased groan of his own. What he hadn't been expecting was for the other figure's free hand to suddenly come up and grab the back of his hood, wrenching it down with a half-growl of, "Nn, lemme see y'r fuckin' face." Axel was startled enough to just stay there, lips touching him, bright green eyes staring into blue green.

"Fuck," came the soft breath from the TURK, "Y'even look like me," it was breathed as well as he stared into the other's eyes, and then jerked a bit, looking shocked. Oh fuck... What if that fucking psychopath had cloned him, fucked with his genes, and that was what this was? He knew he'd somehow managed to create some near-perfect copies of Sephiroth, but to clone Reno? His train of thought was blissfully lost as his lips were captured almost roughly in a kiss once more, and a very warm, leather gloved hand found his aroused length to grip and start to stroke a bit.

"Don' matter," it was virtually growled against his lips. It was as if the figure was rather irritated at having his features shown, but he didn't cover his features again, instead reaching up to run his fingers through the wild spikes of hair even more vibrantly red than Reno's own to fluff them out a bit, so they weren't flattened a bit by his hood anymore. His other hand was soon working to start undoing his cloak, pulling the zipper up all the way to allow the black leather to fall open and bare the smooth skin of his chest, his body holding a few faint scars of its own, yet none of the piercings that the other's did. As the coat slipped away from his front, it showed the relief of an unusually long, though averagely thick, arousal tucked down the right pant leg.

"Nnn, y'gonna put that in me?" It was a seductive purr of Reno's own, accented by a bit of spreading in his legs. Despite the worry of what, exactly, this man before him was, he wasn't exactly going to get very far struggling, considering how easily he'd had his arm captured in steel. If he tried to fight, chances were he would just end up hurt, a possibility that was a good deal less likely if he played along. Not that he particularly minded, of course; with Rude laid up in hospital and the president and the other TURKs both quite busy, he hadn't had the chance to have anyone's company but his own in awhile.

"So eager," came the rather hungry noise, "But yeah... W's plannin' on it. Good t'know y'r not gonna try'n fight me. Would hate t'mar up this sexy body y'got here with burns. Even if it w's you th't tried t'incinerate me with that Helluva bomb trap y'set there. Good thing 'm immune t'fire, eh?" A hefty laugh was given there, and he finally, properly pushed Reno's pants down, uncaring as they pooled in the dirt at the bottom of the of the I-beam. One gloved hand was quick to slip into his pocket and retrieve an unmarked, clip-top bottle of what was obviously lubricant as he poured some over two, still gloved, fingers, and spread it out.

That particular sight brought a low, hungry groan from the pinned redhead, his eyes regarding the other and tilting his body in offering. He'd given up awhile ago trying to convince his partner to leave his gloves on before preparing him, because the big man always told him that he 'wanted to actually feel him' when he did. The fact that this stranger was about to give him what he'd wanted for quite some time was admittedly bizarre, but oh-so-very arousing. It only became more arousing when the finger that slipped into him was slick but actually still warm, apparently not chilled by the lubricant spread across it. Finally getting to feel the texture of leather within him had him moaning out richly and squirming a bit around that finger.

"Hehe, y'really like that, mmm?" A rich laugh was given there, and he simply continued to work that finger inside, wasting little time before adding another, and beginning to scissor. It wasn't particularly long after that he suddenly curved both fingers and pressed them almost roughly to the other redhead's prostate, just to see how strongly he would react. The loud, pleased cry sent a pleasured throb down his trapped arousal that translated into a shot of temporary pain at the sheer tightness of his pants, his free hand finally moving down to open them and allow his length free, the lube kept between his teeth.

"Nn! C'mon! S-stop teasin'!" To most, this wouldn't be enough preparation, but the sinuous, half-trapped redhead was quite used to submitting; at least in the physical sense. From the tone in his voice, he was quite accustomed to having control from the position most would consider the place where one could have none, and he seemed to expect to order the other redhead around, even if he couldn't exactly back his desire up much, if at all. "Wan' you in me," is given in a low groan, chest heaving noticeably as he shifted around as best he could with his arm captured.

As much as Axel lusted to obey, as much as his body desired it, he couldn't help but step back a bit, fingers keeping up their work, to regard the TURK quite lustfully, and just halfway wishing he hadn't melted the steel around his wrist to hold him in place, so that he could strip him down fully and see how his full body moved. After a short time of looking, as he couldn't manage any more with how hungry he was, he was quick to move back in with a rather hungry moan, slipping his hand out to start rubbing lube over his arousal, "Pretty eager f'r m'dick inside ya." Again, his tongue found its way to that earring, before he finally found himself slicked enough, and reached down to pull Reno's legs over his hips, and move himself into position.

Once Axel was in position, however, the TURK, rather suddenly, took control, legs wrapping tightly and heels digging in just under the other redhead's rump, strong legs pulling up and close to take control of the first thrust himself, back arching right the way off the I-beam he was half-pinned to with a loud sound of ecstasy. "Nnn, fuck yes, it's been too fucking long," was given in a gasp, "'N don' you fuckin' tease me with this shit," that was flat out hissed as his free hand moved up to grasp hold of those surprisingly soft spikes and twist them between his fingers, tugging some.

With Reno's action, Axel found himself letting out a loud moan that soon twisted into a laugh before it's done, "Shit, y'r fuckin' sexy," was hissed right in his ear, "An' y'don't even have any idea how much y'fuckin' turned me on with that bomb, did ya? Like a shot straight through me'a pure fire... So invigoratin'. I w's hard th'second that fuckin' blast hit me. Practically popped one 'round when it w's done. An' you thought it'd kill me." A heavy laugh was given there, before he bucked his hips, hard, driving himself deeper into the TURK's body, "But this's better f'r ya, in the end, isn' it?" That hand in his hair felt all too good, the only reason he allowed it; he wanted to be in control, as well, yet he was working on it by trying to talk the other redhead into a state of pure lust to the point where he couldn't fight for control properly.

"Shit, what the fuck are you!?" Was gasped out, loudly, to the sensation, rocking his body on the other redhead's length, sounding desperate for both an answer, and for more of the pleasure that the other was stubbornly trying to deny him. At least, that was how Reno saw it, with the teasing that had him starting to ride, rocking his body up and down, even as he used his legs in a similar way as before. He did need to know, for the report, and part of him still did care about that, even through the pleasure that was being drawn over his body, the powerful desire rolling through him. Another twist was given to those vibrant spikes, as well as a tug.

A low chuckle was the first response, "Not fr'm this world, les' just leave it at that. S'waay too fuckin' complicated f'r th'middle'a sex." And with that, to make sure no more questions were asked about himself, his hands slipped to Reno's hips, and he began to move with violent abandon, knowing damn well that was exactly what the other redhead wanted, wanting it too much himself to tease anymore.

Had anyone been in the general area, the slap of skin and the loud cries of pleasure from the vocal TURK would have likely been somewhat unnerving, especially if they were a bit closer to hear the moans and explicit words dropping from the lips of the other redhead. Reno could feel his arm starting to hurt thanks to being elevated for so long, and jerked a bit in its socket, but he was too busy focusing on the pleasure to really notice it, rocking his body in opposition to Axel's to bring him deeper, harder, yelling out wordlessly.

"Ngh, fuck," came the growl, "Y'wan more? I can tell y'wan' more..." And with that, he tilted his hips to start striking the other redhead's prostate, hard, with each thrust. The resulting cries and rhythmic clenches had him groaning out and losing the ability to speak easily, panting heavily and knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. He'd spent too long teasing Reno to manage his usual stamina, "Ghn... What did I say... 'Bout m'name?"

"Hnn! Axel!!" Fell from Reno's lips as he arched, getting too close, too fast, his own stamina suffering mostly because of his latent dry spell of sexual activity with his usual lovers, left only to his own devices. It was only a few more hard thrusts before he yelled out that name again, and clamped tightly around the other's length as he lost himself between the two, his seed spattering in a high arc right the way up both his chest, and Axel's.

Despite his own closeness, Axel managed to hold on for minute or so longer, leaving the man he was within soft and whimpering with continued pleasure, before he slammed in tightly and loosed himself deep within the other body, his heated seed almost certainly felt perfectly as it was lost. Rough panting was given as he softened as well and when he finally slipped free he reached up slowly, shakily, and heated the metal. He was very careful to only heat it to a malleable point, so that he could jerk the wrist free with a minimum of added pain to Reno. The reddened flesh looked quite painful, but as Reno noted earlier he, at least, actually still had a wrist; if Axel hadn't shielded him from the temperature, it's quite likely the damage would have been enough for the other redhead to need to lose his wrist.

Even though they were obviously both desiring to cuddle, the shaking TURK was lowered almost tenderly to the ground, and Axel pulled him into a slow, deep kiss as he tucked himself back into his pants, and got himself fully zipped up and hooded. "I got everythin' I needed here. 'N then some," the latter was virtually purred, "So s'time f'r me t'go. W's fun, Reno. Maybe I'll come see y'again some time. But don' count on it, I don' get much free time." And with that, a dark portal was opened, and the leather clad figure departed through it without another word.

Bright blue green eyes stared with shock at the curling darkness, not at all comprehending what he was looking at, or what the man who had just departed actually was, absolutely confused. A look over to where Axel had set off the bomb showed two footprints of normal dirt, surrounded by the glass caused by the explosion, proving that he had, indeed, been in direct range of the blast, and somehow survived unharmed. If the black clad figure was to be believed, and Reno had little reason not to believe him, not only had he been unharmed by the explosion, but utterly invigorated.

With a few slow blinks, and a small shiver to the chill of the air that was now curling around him with Axel's heated body gone, Reno realized he'd just had a completely inexplicable encounter that, somehow, he would need to report effectively to his superiors. Honestly, with how this was going to sound to them, he was probably going to get a longer vacation for 'mental leave'. A heavy head shake was given to that, and he sighed, standing sorely and pulling his clothes back on, rubbing his burned wrist and just starting to trudge, both confused and sated, back towards his helicopter. Man, Tseng wasn't going to like this one...

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to Y!Gallery under the name The Witty Phantom. It was also posted to Tumblr under the name Uturuncu. I am the original author of this work, and the original post on Y!Gallery can still be found, though I have since deleted my Tumblr and everything on it.


End file.
